


L'heure du repos

by Garance



Series: RandomShot [3]
Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, POV First Person
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 13:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13614228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Owen et Claire passent du temps ensemble pour se reposer.





	L'heure du repos

L'heure du repos

  
''Owen, tu vas bien ?'' Me demanda Claire

''Ouais, j'ai failli me faire bouffer, mais je vais bien, et toi ?'' Dis-je en retour

''Ça peut aller.'' Répondit-elle

  
'Je vais bien', je ne vais pas du tout bien ! Combien de fois j'ai failli mourir aujourd'hui ? Ce matin, quand j'ai sauvé le stagiaire, cet après-midi quand je suis allé dans la cage du 'gros dino', failli me faire bouffer encore une fois par le dino, mes raptors ont failli me becter beaucoup trop de fois, failli me faire écraser par un T-rex, plusieurs fois ! Non je ne vais pas bien ! Le parc a intérêt de me payer les soins psychologiques !

  
''Oh-Oh, Owen !'' Entendis-je

''Pardon, j'étais dans mes pensées...'' M'excusai-je

''Tu étais en train de penser que le parc devrait te dédommager pour avoir sauvé la vie de beaucoup de gens ?'' Claire me demanda

''On en est pas loin Claire.'' répondis-je en commençant à grimper sur ma moto

''Tu pars déjà ?'' Elle m'interrogea

''Ouais, rien de mieux que d'être chez soi. Tu devrais en faire de même, ou rester avec tes deux neveux.'' Je lui conseillai

''Zack et Grey ? Leurs parents les ont déjà ramenés.'' Elle m'expliqua

''Alors on est tous les deux seuls. Monte, je t'emmène.'' Dis-je en grimpant sur mon véhicule

''Comment...? Enfin, il faut que je m'occupe du parc, depuis que le directeur est mort...'' Balbutia la nouvelle directrice

''Demain Claire. Viens te reposer.'' Forçai-je

''Hum, d'accord Owen.'' Accepta-t-elle en grimpant à son tour

  
Après une bonne demi-heure, nous fûmes arrivés devant chez moi. Home Sweet Home. Une bonne nuit de sommeil, de la pizza et une bière m'attendent !

  
''Owen, arrête de trop réfléchir, on dirait que tu es mort quand tu fais ça.'' Claire m'interpela

''Ah-Euh, pardon, je pensais à ce que j'allais faire.'' M'excusai-je une nouvelle fois

  
Après ça, nous rentrâmes, j'enlevai ma chemise pour mettre un T-shirt propre, avant d'inviter Claire à poser son postérieur sur mon canapé, pendant que je faisais chauffer la pizza et que j'ouvrais deux canettes de bière.

  
Nous passâmes une bonne partie de la nuit devant la télévision à parler et manger, avant que nous nous endormions chacun dans les bras de l'autre.

  
Fin


End file.
